Roda Gigante
by Arine-san
Summary: Inuyasha e Kagome se desiludiram com seus respectivos relacionamentos, eles se conhecem por acidente. Será q uma tarde num parque de diversões pode fazer com q se apaixonem? OneShort


**Roda Gigante**

**Sexta à noite Inuyasha**

Inuyasha estava em seu quarto pensando em tudo que acontecera no dia anterior. "Maldita kikyou!" Pensou Inuyasha deitado em sua cama. "Como me traiu maldita? Maldita!"

**// Flashback //**

Inuyasha estava chegando na porta do apartamento de Kikyou quando ouviu alguns gemidos. Apesar do receio de ver o que não queria entrou e foi direto para o quarto dela, para dar de cara com uma cena chocante. Kikyou estava na cama com seu ex-namorado Narak.

Inuyasha. – Disse Kikyou não é o que você está pensando.

Você acha que eu sou idiota? – Ele gritou se dirigindo para a porta.

Espere, por favor. – Pediu ela. – Eu posso explicar.

Não ouse falar comigo nunca mais! – Respondeu ele nervoso.

**// Fim do Flashback //**

**Crawling in my skin **

**(Rastejando na minha pele)**

**These wounds they will not heal **

**(Essas feridas não vão sarar)**

**Fear is how I fall**

**(Estou sentindo muito medo)**

**Confusing what is real**

**(Confundindo o que é real)**

"Eu acho que nunca vou me esquecer do que você fez, estou me sentindo muito mal confundindo o que é certo."

**There's something inside me**

**(Tem algo dentro de mim)**

**That pulls beneath the surface**

**(Que me coloca além da superfície)**

**Consuming, confusing**

**(Consumindo, confundindo)**

**This lack of self control**

**(Essa falta de auto controle)**

**I fear is never ending**

**(Eu acho que é infinita)**

**Controlling, I can't seem**

**(Controlando, eu não consigo)**

"Tem algo em mim que faz com que eu além daqui. Essa falta de auto controle não tem fim, acho que não vou suportar."

**To find myself again**

**(Me encontrar de novo)**

**My walls are closing in**

**(Minhas paredes estão se fechando)**

**[Without a sense of confidance**

**([Sem senso de confiança)**

**[I'm convinced that**

**([Estou certo de que)**

**[There's just too much pressure to take**

**([É muita pressão para agüentar)**

**I've felt this way before, so insecure**

**(Já fiquei assim, tão inseguro)**

"Preciso me encontrar de novo, as paredes que me cercam estão se fechando, mas eu já estive assim, inseguro."

**Crawling in my skin**

**(Rastejando na minha pele)**

**These wounds they will not heal**

**(Essas feridas não vão sarar)**

**Fear is how I fall**

**(Estou sentindo muito medo)**

**Confusing what is real**

**(Confundindo o que é real)**

**Disconfort endlessly hás pulled itself upon me**

**(Desconforto depositou-se em mim)**

**Distracting, reacting**

**(Distraindo, reatando)**

**Against my will**

**(Contra o meu destino)**

**I stand beside my own reflection**

**(Ficarei ao lado do meu reflexo)**

**It's hauting, how I can't seem?**

**(Está caçando, como não posso conseguir?)**

"O desconforto parece ter se depositado sobre mim. Me distraindo. Contra tudo o que vou ser, ficarei aqui."

**Crawling in my skin **

**(Rastejando na minha pele)**

**These wounds they will not heal**

**(Essas feridas não vão sarar)**

**Fear is how I fall**

**(Estou sentindo muito medo)**

**Confusing what is real**

**(Confundindo o que é real)**

**[Crawling – Linkin Park**

Ouvindo essa música Inuyasha adormeceu e só acordou no dia seguinte quando a campainha tocou. Ainda sonolento ele foi atender e ao fazer isso se deparou com uma bela mulher.

Kikyou...? – Perguntou ele chocado parecendo surpreso.

Não. – Respondeu a mulher. – Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, eu moro no apartamento em cima do seu. É que deixaram essa carta lá por engano. – Ele apenas a fitava em silêncio e ela se sentiu envergonhada.

Obrigado. – Ele conseguiu balbuciar pegando a carta.

De nada. – Ela disse. – Tchau.

Tchau. – Ele fechou a porta quando ela foi embora.

Mais tarde Inuyasha ainda estava pensando nela "Mas por que eu cismei com ela?" Pensou "Eu me sinto atraído por ela" "Deve ser porque ela se parece com a Kikyou" Disse sua consciência "Não!" Ele respondeu a mesma "Ela nem é tão parecida com ela."

**Sexta à noite Kagome**

Kagome Higurashi se encontrava deitada no sofá de sua sala, pensando no porquê de sua vida ser tão complicada e no porquê de seu namorado ter terminado com ela. "Não que eu o amasse perdidamente, mas eu me sentia segura com ele."

**// Flashback //**

Ela não sabia porque ele a levara no restaurante mais caro de Tóquio.

Kagome, nós temos que conversar sério. – Disse Narak.

Sobre o que? – Perguntou Kagome receosa.

Bem, eu... – Começou ele.

Você...

Quero terminar. – Respondeu ele mais aliviado depois de ter dito isso.

Por que? – Ela perguntou angustiada.

Porque eu amo outra pessoa. – Ele disse e ela começara a chorar. – Entenda... Isso não seria justo com você e nem comigo.

Eu compreendo. – Ela não queria que fosse assim, mas fazer o que.

**// Fim do Flashback //**

**Now I will tell you What I've done for you **

**(Agora eu vou te contar o que eu tenho feito por você)**

**Fifty thousand tears i've cried**

**(Eu tenho chorado cinqüenta milhões de lágrimas)**

**Screaming, deceining and bleeding for you**

**(Gritando, enganando e sangrando por você)**

**And you still won't hear me**

**(E você ainda não me ouviu)**

"Eu queria poder te contar tudo o que tenho passado por você, mas você não me ouve."

**Don't want your hand this time i'll save myself**

**(Não quero sua mão, agora eu vou me salvar)**

**Maybe I'll wake up for once**

**(Talvez eu acorde de uma vez)**

**Not tormented daily defeat by you**

**(Não atormentada diariamente, enganada por você)**

**Just when I thought I'd reached the botton**

**(Justo quando eu penso que alcancei o fundo)**

**I'm dying again**

**(Eu estou morrendo novamente)**

"Não adianta dizer que sente muito, eu mesma vou me salvar. Justo quando eu penso que não pode ser pior, eu me machuco de novo."

**I'm going under**

**(Eu estou indo para baixo)**

**Drowning in you**

**(Me afogando em você)**

**I'm falling forever**

**(Estou caindo eternamente)**

**I've got to break trhough**

**(Eu tenho avançado)**

**I'm going under**

**(Eu estou indo para baixo)**

"Mais uma vez eu estou caindo, me afogando em você. E parece que vai ser eternamente."

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies **

**(Diminuindo e movendo as verdades e as mentiras)**

**So I don't know what's real and what's not**

**(Tanto que eu não sei o que é real e o que não é)**

**Always confusingt the thoughts in my head**

**(Sempre confundindo os pensamentos na minha cabeça)**

**So I can't trust myself anymore**

**(Tanto que não posso mais confiar em mim mesma)**

**I'm dying again**

**(Eu estou morrendo de novo)**

"Você jogou com a verdade e a mentira, tanto que eu nem sei o que é real. Todos os pensamentos estão confusos. Eu nem posso confiar em mim mesma."

**I'm going under**

**(Eu estou indo para baixo)**

**Drowning in you**

**(Me afogando em você)**

**I'm falling forever**

**(Estou caindo eternamente)**

**I've got to break trhough**

**(Eu tenho avançado)**

**I'm going under**

**(Eu estou indo para baixo)**

**So go and scream**

**(Então continue a gritar)**

**Scream at me I'm so far away**

**(Gritar para mim que estou tão longe)**

**I won't be broken again**

**(Eu não vou estar quebrada de novo)**

**I've got to breathe**

**(Eu tenho que respirar)**

**I can't keep going under**

**(Não posso continuar indo para baixo)**

"Eu estou quebrada de novo. Eu tenho que respirar, não posso continuar caindo."

**I'm going under**

**(Eu estou indo para baixo)**

**Drowning in you**

**(Me afogando em você)**

**I'm falling forever**

**(Estou caindo eternamente)**

**I've got to break trhough**

**(Eu tenho avançado)**

**I'm going under**

**(Eu estou indo para baixo)**

**[Going Under – Evanescence**

E ouvindo essa música Kagome adormeceu. Na manhã seguinte ao acordar pegou a correspondência embaixo da porta e resolveu entregar para o dono na tentativa de se distrair.

Kikyou...? – Perguntou ele chocado parecendo surpreso.

Não. – Respondeu a mulher. – Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, eu moro no apartamento em cima do seu. É que deixaram essa carta lá por engano. – Ele apenas a fitava em silêncio e ela se sentiu envergonhada.

Obrigado. – Ele conseguiu balbuciar pegando a carta.

De nada. – Ela disse. – Tchau.

Tchau. – Ele fechou a porta quando ela foi embora.

Ao anoitecer daquele dia Kagome ainda pensava no olhar triste de seu vizinho. "Eu preciso falar com ele de novo. Ele parece ser legal."

**Sábado de manhã Inuyasha**

"Eu tenho que agradecê-la, mas não sei como. Graças a ela eu não tenho mais pensado na Kikyou." Pensou Inuyasha. Então ele resolveu mandar umas flores e um convite para agradecer, queria manter algum contato com ela.

**Sábado de manhã Kagome**

Quando a campainha ela correu para atendê-la e se assustou ao dar de cara com um enorme buquê de rosas cor-de-rosa. Assinou o papel que o entregador trazia e depois de fechar a porta sentiu o cheiro das rosas e só então ela percebeu que havia um cartão, onde se podia ler:

"Oi Kagome,

Não sei se você lembra de mim, mas você me entregou uma carta que por engano foi parar no seu apartamento. Eu gostaria de te agradecer te convidado para ir num parque de diversões comigo amanhã, domingo. Se você quiser me ligue (o número está atrás do cartão) ou então bata na minha porta, ok?

Até depois (eu acho),

Inuyasha."

**Sábado de manhã Inuyasha e Kagome**

Kagome não perdeu tempo. Desceu as escadas e bateu na porta dele. Levou um susto porque após ter batido uma vez, a porta se abriu.

Oi Inuyasha. – Disse Kagome.

Oi Kagome. – Respondeu ele olhando nos olhos dela. – Entre! – Ele pediu e ela obedeceu.

Eu queria dizer que você não precisa me levar a um parque de diversões pra me agradecer. – Ela começou um pouco envergonhada. – Afinal eu não fiz nada. – Ela disse com a cabeça abaixada.

Pelo contrário. – Ele respondeu. – Você fez muito.

Mas eu só te entreguei uma carta. – Ela falou confusa.

Não... – Ele disse levantando o rosto dela receoso. – Você fez muito mais do que isso... Você me deu algo em que pensar.

Não entendo. – Ela respondeu confusa.

Talvez um dia você entenda. – Ele disse sorrindo e tirando a mão do queixo dela. – E aí? Vai aceitar ir ao parque comigo?

Tudo bem então. – Disse Kagome ruborizada.

Ótimo! – Ele respondeu, mas logo se arrependeu de ter demonstrado tanta empolgação. – Hã!?... Você quer almoçar comigo? – Ele perguntou. – Pra gente se conhecer melhor.

Não. – Ela falou séria e ele não entendeu o porquê.

Por que? – Inuyasha indagou.

Porque você já vai gastar dinheiro comigo amanhã. Hoje eu te convido pra almoçar lá em casa. Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Tudo bem?

Claro. – Ele disse também sorrindo.

Então esteja lá meio dia e meio.

Tá bom.

**Sábado de tarde Inuyasha e Kagome**

A campainha tocou e Kagome foi atender.

Oi. – Disse Inuyasha e seus olhos correram pelo corpo de Kagome, que usava uma blusa branca de manga longa, uma calça jeans e uma sandália preta.

Oi. – Respondeu Kagome também olhando Inuyasha dos pés a cabeça. Ele vestia uma camisa sem manga preta, que marcava bem seus músculos, uma calça jeans cheia de bolsos e um tênis All Star preto. – Entre o almoço está quase pronto. – Disse Kagome.

Que cheiro bom. – Inuyasha falou. – Você deve cozinhar muito bem.

Digamos que eu sei algumas receitas. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Pode sentar aqui. – ela aponta o sofá. – Quer assistir alguma coisa na televisão ou ouvir música?

Não – Ele respondeu. – Tudo bem. Você quer que eu ajude a pôr a mesa ou qualquer outra coisa?

Bem... Você pode colocar os pratos e talheres na mesa. – Ela respondeu puxando-o pela mão até a cozinha. Eles tiveram um almoço tranqüilo e depois ele a ajudou a lavar a louça.

Então... Você tem medo de rodas gigantes porque tem medo de altura? – Ele perguntou secando o último prato.

É. – Ela respondeu.

Mas amanhã você vai perder esse medo, porque você vai comigo. – Disse ele sorrindo.

Duvido. – Ela falou rindo.

Então vamos ver. – Ele falou dando um beijo no rosto dela. – Até amanhã.

Até amanhã. – Ela respondeu e ele foi embora.

**Domingo por volta de seis da tarde Inuyasha e Kagome**

Kagome foi atender a campainha.

Oi. – Disse Inuyasha.

Oi. – Ela respondeu.

Você está pronta? – Ele perguntou.

Estou. – Ela vestia uma calça preta, uma blusinha azul, tênis branco e uma jaqueta jeans. Ele usava camisa vermelha, calça bege, o mesmo All Star preto e uma jaqueta preta por cima.

Vamos? – Ele indagou oferecendo seu braço a ela.

Vamos. – Respondeu ela aceitando. Então eles saíram. Inuyasha a conduziu até a garagem para pegar seu carro, um porsche preto.

Uau! – Exclamou Kagome. – O seu carro é muito bonito.

Eu sei. – Respondeu Inuyasha abrindo a porta para ela rindo e fazendo-a rir também.

Obrigada. – Ela disse sentando no banco do passageiro, ele sentou no banco do motorista e assim eles partiram.

Ao chegarem no parque Inuyasha a chamou para irem na roda gigante.

Não é melhor a gente ir em outro brinquedo antes? – Perguntou Kagome receosa, Inuyasha riu.

Vamos na roda gigante. – Pediu ele. – Confie em mim. – Ela olhou nos olhos dele e percebeu que confiava nele totalmente e que gostava dele mais do que um amigo.

Tudo bem. – Respondeu ela sorrindo levemente. Ele pegou a mão dela e foi andando com ela assim até a roda gigante. Chegando lá eles sentaram e o brinquedo começou a funcionar. Ao chegar no alto Kagome fechou os olhos com as mãos, apavorada.

Kagome. – Chamou Inuyasha tirando as mãos dela da frente do rosto. – Olhe pra mim. – Ela receosa abre os olhos e se depara com os lindos olhos dourados dele. Sem que ela esperasse, ele a beijou. Eles ficaram assim durante alguns minutos, depois de se apartarem ela olhou a paisagem, pois eles estavam parados no alto do brinquedo, depois ela o abraçou, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele e ele correspondeu ao abraço.

Inuyasha. – Ela chamou. – Por que fez isso? – Perguntou um pouco corada e ele sorriu.

Porque eu gosto de você. – Respondeu ele sorrindo. Ele lhe deu outro beijo.

E quem não gostaria? – Ela perguntou sorrindo também, muito feliz por ele gostar dela. Ele a abraçou mais forte.

Convencida. – Ele disse sorrindo mais.

Não sou nada. – Ela respondeu fingindo estar magoada.

É sim. – Ele falou beijando-a mais uma vez.

Eu sou realista. – Ele riu divertido.

E a senhora "convencida realista" quer namorar comigo? – Perguntou ele e ela ficou séria.

Eu tenho que pensar. – Ela respondeu.

Tudo bem. – Ele disse um pouco desapontado.

Já pensei. – Ela falou sorrindo e ele sorriu também. – É claro que eu quero. – Eles se beijaram e a roda gigante voltou a funcionar. Ela se aconchegou a ele de novo.

Viu? – Ele perguntou. – Eu disse que você ia perder o seu medo de roda gigante. – Ela ficou rindo.

Eu não tenho medo de roda gigante ou de altura. – Respondeu ela e ele fez cara de descrença. – É verdade. – Ela tentou convencê-lo. – Foi só uma desculpa pra poder segurar a sua mão. – Ele sorriu.

Eu sabia que você não resistiria a um homem lindo e maravilhoso como eu. – Ela rolou os olhos.

E eu sou a convencida.

Bom... – Ele disse. – Pelo menos agora você pode segurar mais do que uma mão. – Ele disse malicioso enquanto eles saiam da roda gigante.

É – Kagome respondeu rindo. – Vou poder segurar as duas.

* * *

Fic simples q inventei num dia q tava com vontade de um num parque de diversões, espero q vcs gostem...

Comentem please!!!


End file.
